


Come Under the Covers

by mikamick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, i have adhd what more do you want, i know it’s short but eh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamick/pseuds/mikamick
Summary: Never go to bed angry. Wait up if you have to. Come under the covers when you’re ready.A short study of how two hardened hearts find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 33





	Come Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> “ And I can feel the cold changing us inside  
> Come under the covers...“  
> //come under the covers- walk the moon

Hinata started to worry at 9 PM.

He was laying in their bed on his side, mug of coffee that had since gone cold sitting on his nightstand. The blanket they shared was untouched on the other side. He didn’t have the heart to disturb it.

Whatever the argument between them was, it never lasted hours into the night. Kageyama would storm out-he had a tendency to do that-but he would always, _always_ come back. The latest he had ever been was 8:13 PM; Hinata knew that because he told himself _in two minutes, I’m going out to find him_ , caution thrown to the wind. Then Kageyama unlocked the door and stepped inside, and Hinata barely kept his tears at bay, and that was the end of it. 

Now, he couldn’t remember what that argument was about. The one they had today even seemed trivial after he thought about it for the hours he’d been alone. He was tired, and he was sorry for everything, and he wanted Kageyama.

He wanted him home.

\---

Kageyama knew it was 9 PM. 

He knew Hinata was worrying, and he knew he needed to go home. He knew it was getting cold with the ushering in of winter and the sweater he left their apartment in wasn’t doing much.

Kageyama was not prideful. He was not trying to salvage his dignity, to prove some kind of point by not returning to him. And yet, his feet wouldn’t move. The thought of having to go back, having to look at Hinata and see the same pain he saw one night at 8:13 PM made his heart clench. 

Their argument was trivial at best. Hinata was making coffee, and the incessant beeping of the machine put Kageyama on edge. The kitchen light was bright and all the minuscule noises were loud and everything was all too much. So Kageyama chose something to be upset about, got upset, choice words were shouted on both sides, and he left.

That was about 4 hours ago. Being away from there allowed him to come to his senses.

 _I’m only making it worse,_ he thought. _It’s getting later and later and I’m not home yet._

How he wanted to be home. He wanted his home.

He wanted Hinata.

\---

It was about 10:00 PM when the door opened. Kageyama took off his shoes and placed them side by side, then straightening Hinata’s, who always haphazardly kicked them off the moment he stepped inside despite Kageyama’s many warnings. He moved rather mechanically to the couch. The bedroom door was open, but his eyes passed over the invitation. He wasn’t ready.

It was about 10:30 PM when Hinata tiptoed out of their room. He waited for thirty minutes to see if Kageyama would come in; it’s not like he tried to open the door quietly, and Hinata knew full and well he had come home. Kageyama was splayed out on the couch, hands over his eyes, as if he was sleeping. He wasn’t.

A gentle tap on the top of his hands. A gentle voice, quiet, as if anything louder would shatter the fragile solitude they’d created. “Kageyama?”

His hands jolted at the touch. An equally quiet voice, hoarse and shaking, as if he’d been crying- or was trying not to. “Shouyou?” 

“I’m here.”

The solitude shattered. Kageyama lifted his shaking hands to the sides of the other boy’s face, whispering apology after apology, not trusting his voice to work anymore. Hinata leaned into his palms, reveling in the fact that he was okay, he was _home._

He stood and offered a hand to Kageyama, and together they went to bed, shutting the door behind them.

There is something about the dark that makes it much easier to speak.

“Hinata. Are you angry?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I was worried, Kageyama. You worried me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Come under the covers.”

A moment of hesitation. Everything between them was still so fragile. 

“Tobio. Please?”

An unspoken admission. The blanket was shared and slowly their hands found each other. They never could stay away for long.

**Author's Note:**

> yay short sleep deprived stories!! i love writing fics based on songs; i hope to do more in the future so if u wanna recommend one ;)... one of my dear friends recommended this one to me so thank you if you see this! feedback is always welcomed, thanks for reading!!


End file.
